


You Scratch My Back and I'll Scratch Yours...

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Analingus, Art, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, mild dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Cedric hopes that Moody will keep his promise to show him how to open that egg...





	




End file.
